


Coming home

by hagnes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, AkaFuri Day 2016, Emperor Akashi Seijuurou, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagnes/pseuds/hagnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ususally prefer a kind of more passionate tune to my stories that leaves room for explicit content, but the domestic theme did not really translate to domestic violence in my mind. Please enjoy slow seduction, pushing the boundaries of comfort zone and happy-Akafuri-ending this time. </p><p>Happy Akafuri Day 2016 to All Fellow Fans of Lion/Chiwawa! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written while I should have slept.  
> I need a beta. Badly. Is anyone up to it to help me out?  
> Also, I will need to re-write some things as the end was a bit rushed.

\- Coming Home -

It was just a basketball. Furihata had never thought that he would want to throw up at the sight of one. He loved basketballs. Remembering how it had brought a smile to his lips when he had spotted it among the neatly arranged things in the foyer, next to the violin, Furihata now felt its memory sink into the bit of his stomach.  
He felt the weight of the Xanax burning his pocket. He needed it. And he needed it now.  
When Furihata had opened his eyes in the morning, he had the feeling that something was going to go wrong that day. He still headed to the address that was going to be his temporary part time job, since his current... financial difficulties would not let him act otherwise.  
Akashi Seijuro walking in on him while Furihata was chasing dust bunnies was definitely not what he had signed up for.  
Akashi had a basketball in one hand, bag thrown casually over one shoulder, eyes widening in mutual shock when he spotted Furihata. Furihata saw that only for a second, though, as he was unable to look at the other's face and was staring unrelenting at the basketball, fighting the panic creeping all over him.  
Another figure appeared at the door before Furihata could consider bolting towards it. When Akashi’s father started introductions Furihata found himself looking at his fluffy slippers as he bowed deep. He immediately regretted his action as his head now lowering below his stomach made him even sicker. He stammered what he hoped was a proper and audible greeting in Japanese. He thought to have received one, but he was not sure from the blood rushing in his ears.  
When he emerged from his bow, it was just in time to see Akashi disappear up the stairs, probably heading to his room.  
Furihata noted to avoid Akashi, and the room in question as his life depended on it.  
His life probably depended on it.  
Furihata was collecting the dirty plates and cutlery from the dining room. He deliberately made himself useful in the far end of the house when he thought it was time for lunch. Luckily he had received instructions that he was not required to assist with lunch preparation or serving food, but dished were supposed to be cleaned with priority as soon as the family finished. Now Furihata made a careful beeline towards the dining room, listening to people moving. Luckily the room was empty. If he was even luckier, Akashi would be holed up in his room for the rest of the day or go out and not come back till Furihata was well far away. 

-

This was ridiculous. Furihata could feel a gaze burning into his back. The worst was, he realized soon, that he was wearing an apron. And Akashi S was doing homework at the kitchen table just behind him. Why? He must have had a huge room with desk and a lot of space. The air was so thick with tension, one could have cut it with a knife. No, thinking of deadly weapons was a not a good idea when turning his vulnerable back to a violent predator.  
He was trying to stay calm, trying to concentrate on his task. He had heard once that it was relaxing and therapeutic to soak your hands in warm, soapy water, especially when doing the dishes. Whoever had said that was a big-time liar.  
"How did you end up in my home, Kouki-kun?"  
Akashi's question was sudden, out of nowhere and although the words and tone did not imply any hostility, Furihata's nerves high-rocketed.  
"This is a part time job for cleaning."  
He was very much reluctant to elaborate more o the topic. Even more reluctant to admit the joke that was made on his expense. No doubt even the stoic Akashi would laugh at him. Just as well, he can laugh after, when Furihata is gone.  
Even as Akashi left the topic, noting to himself to extract the intel later, he was determined to make conversation. And Furihata seemed determined to be interrogated about his basketball experiences with his back to Akashi. He wanted to finish his task in the kitchen with high speed, but accidentally leaving any dirt on the dishes was a horrible thought as well. On that note, one of the plates he was washing was the one Akashi was eating from. Oh god, the very fork he had in hand could have been the one he lifted to his mouth... Furihata's hands were trembling, starting to match his nerves. He was shouting at Akashi in his head.  
'Stop talking to me! Leave already!'  
"Have you been training to expand your skills regarding anything specific?"  
Silence. Furihata managed to answer in his head.  
'Ha-ha. Stop making fun of me.'  
The verbal words were softly spoken as he shrugged nonchalantly.  
"I have been working on my reflexes to catch ball."  
As this was all Akashi needed, Furihata heard the chair being pushed back.  
Furihata let out a little relieved sigh.  
'Finally, he is leaving.'  
But instead of the sound of collecting notebooks from the table, Akashi spoke again.  
"I would like to see that."  
'Sure you would. Seeing my skills is just what you would like.'  
"Kouki-kun?"  
The question sounded as an order to acknowledge Akashi's presence at last and Furihata's body turned to obey automatically.  
"Yes?"  
Soapy fingers were sliding away in slow motion as he tried to hold on to the ball he had managed to catch. Then there was the ear shattering sound of glass breaking and dirty water splashing.  
Then there was the white of shock in Furihata's mind, paralyzing him. Akashi's lips were moving, but he could not register the words. He though he was asked if he was hurt.  
Then Akashi’s father entered, undoubtedly angry about the party that was going on in the kitchen. Furihata, terrified, was quickly to apologize and ensured him that he would pay for the broken dishes. To his surprise, he was shot own immediately, that he was talking nonsense.  
Next thing he witnessed was Akashi being lectured on the advantaged of acting as a grown up and dangers of playing with a ball inside the house. Furihata was trying to close his ears to this encounter and busied himself with collecting the shreds of broken glass and securing them in the bin. Then Furihata was suddenly dismissed to finish the kitchen later as the Akashi's father apparently needed to talk further to his son.  
One of the upstairs rooms found Furihata hiding in it. It was a relief that he did not have to pay, especially since he was here in the first place as he did not have money.  
He found now was a good time as any to take a Xanax. He confirmed with bitter taste in his mouth that his prescription was running out fast. Maybe it had indeed been not a good idea to move out from his parents' home. No, he would never get stronger if he stayed home. Furihata sit down in front of a desk put his head on his arm, playing with the remaining pack of pills and debating his choices for the future as the pill kicked in.  
Akashi was making his way to search to house for the scared thing. He was deeply in thoughts. He did not need is father to tell him about knowing better than this. What was he thinking? His action was unacceptable. This could not have been his definition of fun. Except that day, with the boy, it was. Akashi was not stupid, he knew it was no accident or faith that Furihata was here. He did not believe in something like that. He believed in a well-crafted plan and hard work on execution. He knew his action was bordering on desperate when he decided to throw that ball. But words did evidently not go through to Furihata and he felt a rare moment of being at a loss at what to do.  
Now he had to find the boy, and find the words to clean up his mess.

-

Furihata woke up and immediately panicked as he realize where he was. He jumped up from the chair and almost tripped over his legs when he hurried down the steps to finish the kitchen. How long has he been out? He hoped he still had his job.  
The house was quiet as he turned a sharp corner to enter the kitchen. He came to a sudden halt. The floor was clean and... Akashi was doing dishes? Furihata took a deep breath and entered. He mumbled his apologizes, approaching the sink to take over the task.  
"Thank you, but you should not do this, it is my job. I can finish it."  
Akashi's expression was unreadable when he handed Furihata a wet pot.  
"We will finish them quicker together."  
Furihata took the pot and next thing he knew he was standing beside Akashi, drying whatever was handed to him. His eyes darted around, realizing that more cleaning had been done since he had gone to hiding. He starting to feel worse and worse about his skipping.  
"Uhh, I won't take the whole payment for today as it was not me who cleaned everything. I can... share it with you."  
He looked up for a reaction and Akashi looked back at him, smiling. Furihata heart skipped and could not stop the upcoming blush. He felt embarrassingly stupid. Akashi was rich. Searching for another Xanax, he knew he was blabbing.  
"I-I feel bad that you clean up my mess when I..."  
"...when you fell asleep on sedatives?" Akashi finished the sentence for him. "You should not take another one. They are bad for you."  
Just like that Akashi took the pills from him, pocketing them. Furihata just stared.  
"I have a prescription for those."  
It was a week protest and Akashi ignored it completely.  
"I was the one who caused the mess, it is only fair that I help you clean it up."  
"But I get paid for this, you shouldn’t. I don't want to take advantage."  
As Furihata insisted his case, Akashi was analyzing him thoroughly. True, his family was paying the boy to do this work, maybe he should not let him get away like this.  
"You seem determined to pay for my contribution."  
Furihata nodded. This was the right thing to do. He only hoped Akashi would not take too high of a percentage.  
"Considering both our current financial backgrounds, I deem a kiss being an acceptable payment."  
Furihata's breath caught, he swallowed hard. Words refused to happen. He was replaying Akashi's preferred payment method again and again in his head, but surely he must have misheard or misinterpreting something vital.  
Akashi did not give him more than a few seconds for a possible denial. A finger and thumb look Furihata's chin, forcing his head up.  
Lips pressed softly to Furihata's. He did not dare to move. It was a chaste kiss, really, there was nothing disturbing or unpleasant about it. Probably that was why he did not freak out and died on the spot. Akashi's lips left his, just so they could return with the same little peck. Wow. Furihata's heart tok up pace. It was nice. He always thought kisses were wet and embarrassing. But these kisses stayed gentle, one following the other like drops of rain.  
"So will you tell me now how you ended up here?"  
Furihata was just looking at those murmuring lips, dazed, still under the influence of the discovered intimacy.  
Akashi chuckled softly.  
"I am used to be able to talk to people, but with you it is certainly like herding cats."  
Realizing he made one of the few mistakes in his life, Akashi backed away a bit so he was not crowing Furihata. Those hurt eyes were everywhere but him.  
Furihata's little self-confidence broke along with his heart as the sick joke sunk in. Akashi was just confirming that he was a looser who indeed could not function like a normal human being, like he was not 'people'.  
Tears were welling in his eyes.  
They heard the front door open, the sound of approaching conversation sobered Furihata.  
His only option was running away.

-

The next day found Furihata looking at ads in his laptop. He needed work and he needed it desperately. He already wasted a day.  
The knock on the door startled him. No, it could not be the scary landlady. It was too early, he still had 4 days to pay the rent. And the bills...  
Chewing away nervously on his lower lip, he unwrapped himself from the blanket and slid from the tiny armchair.  
Looking through the tiny peephole, he had little desire to make his presence known. After some mussing he sourly noted that he had to grow up eventually. Facing difficult situations like this was part of becoming stronger, he do it on his turf.  
He opened the door slowly, just enough to be seen the one on the other side.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Akashi did not miss a heartbeat with the answer.  
"You turned up uninvited, too."  
"It wasn't like that."  
Furihata was immediately in self-defense mode.  
"It is time to tell me how exactly it was."  
As Akashi entered the flat, Furihata backed away at the presence of authority.  
It was a bad idea to open the door after all.  
“You are going to look for the exit every time, aren’t you?”  
Exit. Good idea, just what he was looking for. Eyes frantically sweeping the room for a solution, but there was none.  
Scissors. Why were there scissors on the table? Shoot! Why was he cutting out ads from the newspaper if he could just browse the internet?! The familiar feeling of terror threatened to engulf him.  
Akashi’s eyes followed his when they lingered on the item too long.  
"Don’t worry, I only hurt people with Midorima’s lucky item of the day."  
Furihata stared at him dumbfounded.  
'Huhh?'  
"I am reluctant to admit, I have not yet mastered the art of using humor to dissolve this amount of tension."  
"Tension?"  
Furihata thought heart attack was more like it.  
Akashi looked around, the place was a bit of a mess. He held out a bag in front of him as he made his way to the shelves containing plates.  
"I brought you some food."  
There was the sound of a growling stomach and in a two minutes Furihata found himself sitting down with a plate piled with Chinese takeout. He cautiously took a bite, not letting Akashi out of his sight. The warmth suddenly so good after the first swallow. It felt like his belly had claws in it, the pain easing as filled it with actual cooked food. He had a few cup ramens in his cupboard, but he imagined he would need the energy when he started working, so he would eat then.  
Just as he finished the last morsel, Akashi joined him and put an envelope on table.  
"Here is your payment for the cleaning."  
Furihata looked it like it would bite him if taking it, but finally fetched and opened it. His eyebrows shot up.  
"This is too much. It was just one day. And I... Am not planning to go back."  
He finished the sentence with a blush. Although with this money, his problems would be solved temporarily.  
"My father went on a business trip and my mother is accompanying him. They won't even notice you are not there to clean, especially if I am not there to make a mess."  
Furihata thought maybe he could go back to work there a bit longer if Akashi was not there.  
"You really won't be there?"  
"I won't. I will be here."  
Akashi stated this calmly, but inside he steeled himself. This would be a deciding moment for everything that would develop.  
Furihata looked at the money in his hand, then at Akashi, then at the ground. His eyes started to fill. He was not capable to handle this prank anymore. He was tired physically and mentally. Staying up the good part of the night looking at ads made his eyes and head hurt. He just wanted to curl up somewhere far from everyone and everything and rest for a bit before he had to start looking for more ads, compose applications.... A warm hand cupped his cheek and lifted his head to face Akashi. He felt defeated. Lost.  
"You look tired."  
Furihata sniffed, just looking at Akashi.  
"You look tired, too."  
He whispered feeling like he had nothing to lose now.  
But there was a difference. Akashi looked tired with a mission. Furihata did not know what that mission was and he was too numb to think about it right then.  
Akashi smiled, it was a soft whisper of a smile.  
"I assume we both did not catch a lot of sleep last night."  
Of course Akashi was staying awake replaying what had happened that day, the facts, conversations with Furihata, imagining possible scenarios and if the outcome that Furihata had bolted was inevitable. After that came the planning for the next day. How could he turn the current situation to his advantage, how he should behave, what he was to do to succeed.  
And at that moment, too, he thought hard as he took Furihata in. He came quickly to the most obvious solution to what they both needed right then.  
"Are you ready for a nap?"  
The tone in his voice - although soft enough - said Furihata was. He took Furihata’s hand and Furihata slowly stood up with him. Akashi did not pull, did not need to. As he headed to the door that he assumed was leading to a tiny bedroom, Furihata let himself be lead without resisting.  
When entering the room, Akashi let go of his hand and went to close the curtains. As the room got darker, Furihata was glad that it was less apparent how very tiny this room was compared to the house he was cleaning just the day before. He just bet that the apartment he was renting would fit into Akashi’s room. Not that he had dared to venture in said room after he became aware just whose house he was working in.  
All his clothes around, oh god, it was messy in here. Not a good reference for a cleaning job. Maybe he should leave those out when he continued with his search.  
He shook his head and approached the bed that was not even made. That just made him feel worse, if that was possible.  
"You are wearing too much for a nap."  
He heard Akashi approach.  
"Only a shirt."  
Furihata mumbled. There was no need to count his shorts, they were apparently approved by his unwanted visitor.  
"See? Too much. You won't be able to get comfortable to relax."  
Pulse jumping from the other's closeness, Furihata made no comment while the little bits of plastic slipped through the holes one by one in Akashi’s hand. When he was standing in his shorts, though, a bit of nervousness found him again despite the fatigue.  
"You took my Xanax."  
Akashi took his hand again, leading him to lay on the bed, assuring him calmly.  
"You will be able to nap without Xanax."  
Listening to the confident words, Furihata thought that maybe he could. He just had to believe them.  
Furihata closed his eyes and the bed shifted with an unfamiliar weight next to him. A hand stroked his hair, his cheek and a blanket was pulled over him, up to his chin, tucking him in. He sighed and tried to let it all go. Just for a little while he could stay like this. He was warm, stomach full. It was not a big bed, but somehow Akashi managed not to intrude on him, just lay next to him. For a short while, Furihata was not alone, did not feel threatened and believed he could finally rest. The fingers were sliding through his hair one more time, leaving him sleeping in their wake.

-

Furihata woke first, turned his head on the pillow, trying to make out Akashi’s features in the uncertain light.  
The tiny movement stirred Akashi and humming, he scooted closer, probably reacting to Furihata’s heat. They were so close.  
Furihata was unable not rest anymore like this. He was also feeling ashamed because of the size and dirtiness of flat. The irony hit him as he oh-so-carefully snuck out of his own be to clean. First he quickly put on a t-shirt, then gathered the clothes that were lying around without making so much noise as a mouse. Then came the rest of the house.  
It actually felt good to put things to their proper place and create an order. It soothed his nerves and he could concentrate at the task at hand without thinking about his guest more than necessary.  
He did not clean to impress Akashi! He just decided it was time to do it. That was all it was.  
Furihata was allowing a small little smile climb on his lips as he started to wash the piled up dishes. It felt actually good to be productive in his home, getting things done that were really due. At least this he could thank a little for the uninvited show up. But still, he had t wonder how he ended up here, at this point.  
It was then that a sleepy Akashi appeared next to him out of nowhere, inviting himself to help with the dishes.  
None of them spoke first, the dirty dishes were disappearing one by one as they worked together in a silence that was, Furihata had to admit, kind of comfortable.  
"I ordered pizza."  
Furihata's hand froze for a moment as he rinsed a bowl and Akashi reached for it, taking it from him to dry.  
"Okay. Thanks."  
Akashi's gaze bore into him, but Furihata refused to look up.  
"Kouki-kun. How did you end up in my home?"  
Furihata flushed, scrubbing away on an already clean cup, trying to make sure it was so clean no one could probably ever dirty it again. The clock ticked and Akashi did not ask again, just mentally pushed him for an answer with that steady, unrelenting gaze.  
"It was the Generation of miracles. They... trapped me."  
Akashi reassured him to go on with one single soft spoken word.  
"Continue."  
"We met accidentally, I just ran into them one day. They somehow made me invite all of them to ramen. They were very scary, so I could not say no. Then they asked me how much money I had left and Murasakibara insisted that I buy him crisps and candy and chocolate. It was the day I got my last payment from my part time job I had to leave. I was kind of breaking down at that point, so they said they felt sorry that I spent all my deposit for next month's rent and knew how where I can earn the money back."  
The expression one would have describe on that face, if it was not Akashi's, could have been that of surprise.  
"I swear I didn't know it was your house. I would never have dared..."  
Akashi leaned in and Furihata was silenced with a kiss. It did its job and the flow of excuses and explanation was cut short.  
When Akashi parted from him, he caressed Furihata's cheek.  
"It was my birthday yesterday. You were my present."  
Furihata's eyes filled, he was on the verge of tears.  
"I am... sorry that your dad got mad at you. On your birthday. I didn't think it was that bad for you at home that you had to run away."  
Akashi just smiled and leaned in for another quick kiss.  
"I didn't run away. You are right, though. Moving out is long overdue. I just didn't have anyone to move out for. "  
Akashi looked around the tiny, worn, less chaotic place than at his arrival.  
"I brought next month's rent since I am moving in with you."  
Akashi must have decided that this much dishwashing was enough for now as he closed off the tap. Suddenly Furihata found himself in a hug, forehead on Akashi’s shoulder. He hid his face in that shoulder as Akashi kissed his ear.  
"This... Is crazy. I can't... Why even me?"  
Akashi nuzzled his hair.  
"You are working the hardest among us."  
"What?"  
"We all have to defeat our own body and minds before we can defeat our opponents. But you have to defeat yourself on so many further levels and you are still fighting."  
Furihata didn't know if he should feel pleased or appalled by that. This was definitely a mixed description.  
"The truth is, really admire that."  
Furihata blink twice on Akashi’s shoulder.  
"Ohh."  
Furihata pulled his head back a tiny bit to be able to think that through. Akashi thought it looked adorable how brows pulled down in concentration.  
Finally Furihata seemed to come to a conclusion.  
"I have never met anyone like you."  
"I will take that to be a good thing."  
Akashi smiled at him.  
"You look like a man who could get anything he wanted. With me it’s like..."  
Furihata tried to swallow the hurt in voice unsuccessfully.  
"...herding cats."  
Akashi cocked his head a bit to the side as he choose his words carefully.  
"Anytime we get personal, you pull away or push me away. It’s as fascinating. It is also frustrating."  
But Akashi was not going to be scared off just because a stray barked out of fear when a stranger first approached him.  
"That can't be enough. Right? I don't have anything to offer to someone like, well... you."  
Akashi found it cute how Furihata looked desperately for confirmation even from the one he was arguing with.  
"You will learn how to give me so much more than you ever even dreamed you had to give."  
Further upcoming arguments were stopped, yet again with a kiss, one that silenced unnecessary words. It also took Furihata’s mouth and made it Akashi's.  
When Furihat was dazed enough, Akashi kissed his cheek. Furihata was too melted to protest when lips found his neck and kissed the exposed soft skin there, teeth softly nibbling.  
That did it. Furihata’s knees became week and he closed his eyes. Akashi bit down, and Furihata hissed out a breath, a current of delicious dizziness running through him, startling him.  
"No biting me, y-yes?"  
The doorbell rang out, startling them. Kissing his way back to Furihata's cheek, Akashi put his lips to his ear and hummed, the sound low and rumbling.  
"I will just have to swallow you in one single piece."  
And with that promise Akashi went to fetch pizza.

\- The End -


End file.
